1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus and an audio signal processing method for making it easier to hear a voice on an incoming call sent via a communication network such as a mobile phone network and a communication terminal such as a mobile phone terminal enabling an audio phone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, for a case in which an audio phone call is carried out via a communication network such as a mobile phone network, for example, a technology is proposed for improving the ease of hearing a voice on the phone call in an environment with an ambient noise by applying a predetermined signal processing on a phone call audio signal on an audio reception side.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-221832 (FIG. 1) discloses a technology for improving the ease of hearing by comparing frequency characteristics of an ambient noise and an incoming call audio and changing the frequency characteristic of the incoming call audio.